


We are connected, old man!

by Violettavonviolet



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Harley Keener does what he wants, Harley Keener is a Spiderman fanboy, Harley Keener is a little shit, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet
Summary: Harley comes to visit Tony in his Tower, and meets the Avengers along the way.





	We are connected, old man!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, my third fan fiction on ao3. Like always English is not my first language and I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own, and I'm sorry for them. Anyway I hope you like this, and if you do please leave a kudos and a comment!  
Bye Violettavonviolet

When Harley arrived at “The Tower” he was greeted by Jarvis who took him up to the common area,  
despite the odd looks he received from the secretary at the entrance.  
He was less than impressed by the shocked faces of the avengers. 

Completely calm he grabbed himself some water and felt more than just a little cool, “Hey, I’m Harley.”  
The captain with his ever angelic face was the first to say something,”Son, are you lost?, This is not the right area for you to be in.”  
“Nope,” Harley popped the p,”I’m right where I’m supposed to be.” “And with what right are you on this floor? This is just avengers territory!”  
“You see, I’m a friend of the mechanic.”  
“You?! A friend of Tony Stark, you aren’t even out of school yet!” Wanda spat out.  
“No, I’m not just his friend, I’m his side-kick!”  
The elevator doors opened, before anyone could say anything else. Out stepped a rather tired looking Tony Stark, “Harley how often do I have to tell you, you’re not my side-kick, you’re my minion!  
Anyway, I expected you on Thursday, why are you already here?”  
“Old man, it’s Thursday.” “Really, oh well, I suppose an introduction would be on the agenda. Harley, those are the avengers, I’m sure you already know who’s who. Avengers this is Harley, my minion.” “Hold on, Tony you really know this boy, you even invited him? That’s dangerous, this is hardly the appropriate environment for a child! Is he yours? How do you know him?” The Captain had his “I’m disappointed in you faceTM “ on and the others looked rather confused. “This, my kid, no way! This little brat is from Tennessee, he helped me a bit, when I broke into his garage/Lab.” 

“Tony, why did you break into some poor kids garage?” “It was at the time around the mandarin, I was stranded in Tennessee.”  
“Yeah and after that he gave me an upgrade for the garage, and he gifted me my one and only love, my car!”  
“Tony you gave the kid a car, that was incredibly irresponsible!”  
“I’ll let ya’ll know I’m 16 and I knew how to drive before he gifted me my car, and it didn’t even drive at the time! And where were you at the time?”  
“Harley calm down they all had missions at the time, and besides you are the best minion I could have ever wished for.”  
“Tony, you make me blush, and I helped you with the armor I’ve gotta be at least your side-kick!”  
The Ex-Avengers were shocked, they hadn’t seen Tony so free and happy since before New York! Whoever this child was, it was good for Tony.

“Harley, please, I didn’t invite you to talk with those party poopers, come we talked about this robot of yours, and maybe we can get Bruce to talk science with us, and there is another superhero here who is dying to talk to you, you know, Spiderman!”  
Tony stage whispered into Harleys ear. “Spiderman is here? Why didn’t you say that beforehand, come on, I’ve gotta meet him now!”  
He grabbed Tony’s shirt and tucked him out of the room into one of the hallways. Left behind were a group of unbelieving superheroes who couldn’t really comprehend what they just saw. 

In another hallway one could hear Tony saying:” How did you know that I wanted away from them? And Harley answering" ‘Cause we are connected, old man.  
Also Spiderman, really?”  
“Harley that wasn’t a joke!” “Whaaaaat? How did you know that Spiderman is my favorite superhero after you?” “As you said, we are connected.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was it! I hope you liked it. I think I'm going to post another fanfic tomorrow or next week.  
Bye


End file.
